Symbelminë
by CryNienna
Summary: ONE SHOT. La bataille de gouffre de Helm vue par un enfant du Rohan. lisez et reviewer!


Genre: drame, tragédie.  
  
Préparer vos mouchoirs, la sadik revient! Et s'il vous plait, reviewez! -   
  
Note: merci à tous mes reviewers!  
  
Sur le chapitre 2 des larmes d'Elendil: Vermeille.  
  
Eryna Khan: salut!  
  
Merci pour ta reviews! Ça fait tjrs! Plaisir! Je suis contente que tu aimes bien vermeille. Et dsl pour Elendil et eärendil! Dsl! Je ferais un effort dans la prochaine fic si j'y pense. Bizouille et merci encore!  
  
moon cat 22: merci, c'est vraiment très gentil à toi. Ça me fais vraiment plaisir que toi aussi tu ai apprécié Vermeille. La suite? Ce sera pour après les exams je pense. Quoique j'ai envie de m'y remettre un peu. J'essaierais de l'écrire dès que j'aurais un peu de temps. En touc cas merci encore pour ta review!  
  
yotma : lol! C'est vrai que j'écris que des trucs qui se finissent mal! Du pur sadisme! Hihihihihi !!!!! y'aura bien un chapitre trois. Il est en cours d'écriture (mais disons que le chap 4 m'inspire plus et que j'avance pas dans le trois!) mais là, je m'arrete un peu, le temps me manque! Mais je la reprendrais dès que je pourrais. Gros bisous et merci bcp pour ta reviews!   
  
Aelea WoOd: (rougit en lisant la review) je te remercie pour ta review. Je t'assures que ça me fais plaisir d'être reviewer! J'espère que tu aimeras aussi cette histoire. C'est pas le même style du tout! Mais c'est cessé être triste! Ça me rassure un peu que tu trouves vermeille pas répétitif. J'avais un peu peur que ça fasse lourd au fil des chapitres (tjrs le thème de la mort des elfes). En tous cas merci encore et plus! Biz!   
  
..................................  
  
Autre note: non, je n'ai pas laisser tombé le cycle des larmes d'Elendil. Seulement, là, je bloque un peu. En plus avec la fin de l'année, j'ai plus trop le temps d'écrire des fics. Dsl, je le continuerais donc plus tard. Quand j'aurais un peu plus de temps et d'inspiration.  
  
...................................  
  
Disclamer: les personnages de cette fic sont la propriété exclusive de J.R.R Tolkien et de Peter Jackson. (pour Haleth.)   
  
Résumé : L'histoire d'un très jeune Rohirrim, Haleth, fils de Hama, lors de la bataille du gouffre de Helm. Passage inspiré par le film et notamment une scène qui se passe durant la préparation des hommes et des enfants au combat. Normalement vous reconnaitrez très vite ce passage! (( ))  
  
et y'a aussi un peu le passage du roi Théoden devant la tombe de son fils.  
  
svp: n'oubliez pas de laissez des reviews! Ça fait vraiment plaisir!  
  
Note: la Simbelmynë est la fleur que le roi Théoden regarde en se receuillant sur la tombe de son fils.  
  
....................................   
  
Simbelmynë...  
  
« -approche »  
  
L'enfant se retourna subitement en entendant ces paroles. Un grand homme brun aux yeux verts le fixait attentivement. Docilement, il obéit à son ordre. L'homme le détailla et son regard s'adoucit.  
  
« quel est ton nom? »  
  
« -Haleth, fils de Hama, mon seigneur »  
  
L'homme hocha la tête. l'enfant venait juste de le reconnaître. Il devait forcément s'agir de cet homme que l'on prétendait être le roi du Gondor. Curieusement, il lui inspirait confiance, à lui, qui étais pourtant d'un naturel méfiant. L'enfant avait terriblement peur, ce jour-là, et il ne put s'empêcher de lui faire part de ses craintes.   
  
« Les hommes disent que nous ne passeront pas la nuit, que c'est sans espoir »  
  
L'homme soupira. Puis il ordonna à l'enfant de lui donner son épée. Il la lui tendit. D'une main forte, l'homme en empoigna la garde et la mania devant ses yeux ébahis avec une dextérité et une rapidité déconcertante. Puis, de nouveau, il la lui tendit.  
  
« C'est une bonne épée. Haleth, fils de hama, il y a toujours de l'espoir »  
  
Sur ces mots, il s'en alla, laissant l'enfant seul, mais ce moment resta gravé à jamais dans sa mémoire.  
  
.............................................  
  
Mon nom est Haleth, fils de Hama, et je ferais honneur à mon peuple. je me tiens sur les remparts. Armé. J'ai douze ans, et je suis fils d'un paysan. Mon père est mort dans l'un des nombreux pillages perpétrés par les orques du temps où notre roi était sous l'emprise de Grima. La dernière fois que j'ai vu papa, il tentait désespérément de défendre notre petite ferme, qui était tout ce que nous possédions, de ces brutes incendiaires et sanguinaires. Il n'a pas du réussir. Nous ne l'avons jamais revu. je m'appelles Haleth, fils de Hama, et ma mère et ma jeune sœur m'attendent là-bas, quelque part dans les cavernes scintillantes. Elles n'ont jamais cessé de pleurer depuis le jour où nous avons quitté notre village. je dois les défendre. Je suis Haleth. Je suis un Rohirrim. je dois vaincre. Pour le seigneur et la terre.  
  
............................................  
  
Les orcs s'amassent devant les murailles. Tu trembles de froid et de peur. Mais tu es fort. Tu n'es plus un enfant. Tu as une épée, une bonne épée. Mais tu n'as plus d'espoir.   
  
Comment peut-il encore espérer seigneur Aragorn? Comment, quand on a douze ans, et qu'on tient une « bonne » épée?   
  
Les hommes disent que vous ne passerez pas la nuit. Mais si vous y parvenez, vous vaincrez, en partie. Vous vaincrez vos peurs et vos croyances, et votre désespoir. Vous êtes au gouffre de Helm, et il a maintes fois sauver votre peuple. Puisse t-il encore être témoin de votre victoire. Le roi vous a dis que le blé peut être ressemé, les maisons reconstruites, mais que pour cela, vous devez vaincre.  
  
Pardonne-moi Haleth, mais je trouve ton roi bien cruel. Le sang de son peuple, pourra t-il être épancher aussi facilement que les épis de blé seront replantés? Les pleurs des mères qui ont perdus leur enfants, sécheront t-elles lorsque leur assiettes sera pleine? Je n'y crois pas Haleth, mais si c'est le cas, ton monde est bien cruel...  
  
La charge commence. Tout se passe très vite. Tu frappes dans le vide. C'est dur. Mais tu es petit et rapide, les orcs ne te voit pas. Tu frappes, tu frappes. Je veux te protéger. Tu ne sens plus ta peur. Tu as juste le désire de survivre. Soudain, tu plantes ton épée dans le ventre de l'une de ces créatures. Elle s'écroule en te fixant. Tu l'as tuée. Ton épée et tes mains sont désormais couvertes de sang. Des larmes affluent à tes yeux, te brouillant la vue. Tu veux pleurer, tu es donc encore un peu humain. Ceux qui ne pleurent pas sont pire que des orcs... Tu as raison Haleth. Aussi horrible soit elle, peut-être que cette chose avait elle aussi une famille?   
  
Tu ne dois pas penser. C'est ce que tu te dis. Non Haleth, ne fais pas ça. Voilà ce que les hommes t'ont appris. Ne pas penser, frapper. Tu te jettes à nouveau dans la bataille. Tuer pour survivre. Haine et violence. Mais n'est-ce pas cher payé, de vivre avec les mains vermeilles, quand on a que douze ans?  
  
On appelle des hommes a la porte. Tu y cours. Là, tu aperçois un autre enfant, de huit ans, jetant des pierres sur vos assaillants. Tu l'imites. Courageux enfants! Vous devez les repousser. Pour le seigneur et la terre, pour le Rohan, pour toutes les petites soeurs et les mères apeurées dans les cavernes scintillantes. Une brèche s'ouvre dans le mur. Il ne sert plus à rien de tenir la porte. Vous allez donc vous réfugier à l'intérieur quand soudain un homme tombe devant toi, une flèche en plein cœur. Il s'accroche à ta tunique. Tu as peur. Non, tu ne veux pas le regarder mourir. Il ne te lâche pas. tu te débats. Enfin, il s'écroule, sur le sol. Mort. Tu cours alors le plus vite possible à l'intérieur de la citadelle. La guerre est horrible. Les hommes n'y sont que des enfants apeurés. Mais toi, tu es fort. Toi, tu es courageux. C'est ce qu'ils t'ont dis. Tu dois te battre. Pour que votre fin reste à jamais gravés dans les mémoires. Tu dois te battre.   
  
..........................................  
  
Vous vous réfugiez dans la forteresse. Tu te sens plus en sécurité, au clame. Tu t'adosses au mur et tu prends ta tête dans tes mains. Soudain, tout t'apparaît enfin clair. Vous avez échoué. Vous allez tous mourir. Vous vous êtes battue pour rien. Qui pourra se souvenir de votre fin si vous mourrez tous? Il n'y aura plus personne pour raconter les histoires de batailles au coin du feu. Et que peut-il bien rester à sauver, dans un monde de destruction et de mort?  
  
Tu es blessé à plusieurs endroits, tu ne l'avais même pas remarqué. Les larmes te submergent. Tu essaies de les retenir, mais en vain. Tu pleures, enfin. Une ombre se glisse près de toi. Tu lèves les yeux et tu te plonges dans un regard bleu acier. Un regard qui te fait penser à ce que l'on appelle « l'océan ». Tu ne l'as jamais vu, mais tu aurais tant aimé le contempler, juste une seule fois, avant de.... Disparaître. Comme s'il avait lu tes pensées, l'elfe qui se tenait devant toi prend tes mains dans les siennes et murmure:  
  
« courage, ne perd pas espoir, ou c'est la fin de tout. Il a toujours quelque chose à défendre, une raison de ce battre en ce monde. Promets-moi de te battre et de survivre, et moi je te fais le serment en échange de t'amener voir la mer. »  
  
Ses paroles te rassurent. Sa voie est douce. Tu approuves d'un signe de tête, trop fatigué pour parler. Il te sourit et se lève afin d'aider ses amis à renforcer la porte. Espoir... Un mot qu'il te semblait ne plus connaître, un sentiment étranger. Mais de voir cette créature, si loin de ses terres, se battre pour ton peuple te redonne du courage.   
  
Petit enfant, comme tu me fais de la peine! Ma tristesse est infinie, devant tes yeux de braise rougis par ta fatigue et par la vue du sang. Mon enfant, comme tu dois avoir peur....  
  
Les hommes se préparent pour une ultime charge. Tu prends ton arme pour te joindre à eux. Les minutes passent, semblables à des éternités d'attentes. Enfin, la porte cède, et vous chargez, tous ensemble. Dehors, la bataille fait rage à nouveau. Tu frappes encore et toujours. Tu as l'impression que tu ne sais plus faire que ça. Une mouette égarée, loin de l'océan, survolant ces terres dévastée du Rohan, appelle. Tu lèves les yeux vers elle, témoin de tes rêves d'enfant envolé. Tu souris, heureux. Une partie de l'océan est venue à toi. Une partie infime de tes rêves s'est réalisée. Mais cher est ce regard. Un moment d'inattention suffit. Tu ressens une vive douleur, au niveau du cœur. Un lame argentée, tel un pic de glace, te traverse la poitrine. Tu as froid. Tout est perdu. Maman, papa, petite sœur, désolé...   
  
Le ciel est rouge. L'aube se lève. Non, vous n'avez pas perdu. Vous avez passé la nuit. Vous avez passé la nuit, et un jour nouveau se lève. Il y aura bien une aube, pour les hommes.  
  
Tu t'écroules alors sur le sol, les yeux ouverts, le regard tourné vers ce ciel en feu. Ta tête roule sur le côté. Une douce caresse vient frôler ton visage innocent. Tu luttes une dernière fois contre le sommeil et la douce langueur qui s'empare de ton corps. Une Simbelmynë. Elle est si belle.  
  
Doucement, tu approches ta main de cette magnifique fleur, fille de Mandos. Elle a toujours recouvert les tombes de tes aïeuls. Aujourd'hui, c'est sur la tienne qu'elle fleurira. Simbelmynë, la fleur des morts. Délicatement, tu frôles ses pétales, qui se teignent de rouge au contact impur de ta main souillée de ton sang et de celui de tes ennemis mêlés. Une Simbelmynë. Elle sont si jolies, si pures, ces fleurs... L'espoir. Merci, seigneur Aragorn. Le seigneur Legolas avait donc bien raison. Il y a toujours une raison de se battre. Il y a toujours de belles choses à protéger, pour lesquelles on doit être prêt à se sacrifier. Ton regard se perd peu à peu dans le vide. Tu fixes le paysage derrière cette fleur...   
  
Les hommes semblent cesser le combat pour regarder vers l'est. Tu lèves tes yeux voilés par la mort qui vient t'arracher à ta cruelle vie. Soudain, tu l'aperçois. Eomer, fils d'Eomund, accompagnée d'un vieux mage et de toute une armée. Oui, L'espoir est bien revenu. Mais il est désormais trop tard pour toi. Victoire, vous avez triomphé. Doucement, tu baisses à nouveau les yeux, fatigué. Ta vue se trouble, et tes yeux se perdent sur cette fleur qui semble peu à peu se multiplier sous ton regard troublé. Tu souris. Un champs de Simbelmynës s'offre à toi. Et le cœur léger, Haleth, tu t'enfonces dans cette contemplation, jusqu'à ce que tout autour de toi s'assombrisse, et que tu trouves enfin le repos. Eomer et là. Tout est fini. Tu souris... Et, tu t'en vas, enfin libre. Pour le seigneur et la terre....  
  
.................................................  
  
Je m'appelais haleth, fils de Hama. J'étais un enfant comme les autres. J'aimais rire, chanter, courir dans les champs, et même quelque fois je m'amusais à voler les fruit du verger du vieux Eorl. Je vivais bien. J'étais heureux avec ma famille, même si nous ne mangions pas toujours à notre faim. Mais la guerre est venue, et elle m'a tout pris.  
  
Je suis tombé, mais tous continue à vivre. Le blé à été ressemé. Mais c'est désormais sur la terre encore humide du sang de mon peuple qu'il germe. Il est arrosé des milliers de larmes versé par les mères et les petites sœurs. Jamais le blé n'aura été aussi cher. Jamais les assiettes enfin pleines n'auront été consommées avec autant d'amertume. Mais les héros tombent vite dans l'oubli. Pardonnez-moi seigneur elfe, je n'aurais pas tenue ma promesse. Je n'ai pas survécu. Pourtant, il me semble que j'ai vu la mer. Je l'ai vu dans vos yeux bleus, océan infinie de tristesse et de mélancolie. Je l'ai vu dans le ciel embellit par les pleurs d'une mouette solitaire... Enfin, je l'ai vu dans mes rêves, et les Valars m'en sont témoins, j'en avais beaucoup. Mais a t-on le droit de rêver, quand on tient une épée?  
  
Depuis cette terrible bataille, les Symbelminës recouvrent le Rohan à chaque printemps, réminiscences de ceux qui sont tombés, lambeaux de mémoire que l'ont oublie de regarder. Dès que le linceul blanc de la neige s'estompe, les Symbelminës apparaissent, si bien que les grandes plaines de notre royaume semblent toujours en deuil. Le tapis de Symbelminës recouvre à présent les champs, comme un linceul. Les gens les arrachent avec violence, ce sont des mauvaises herbes. Mais parfois, je me demande s'ils ne les enlèvent tout simplement pas pour oublier, oublier la guerre, oublier l'animalité qui sommeille en l'homme, quand il n'a plus d'espoir. Je revois sans cesse le regard que cet homme m'a lancer avant de mourir. Ce n'était pas humain. C'était le regard d'un animal que l'ont voue à la mort. C'était le même regard que ceux des oies que mon père abattait pour nous nourrir. La peur, se nourrit-elle elle aussi de ces regards? On arrache aussi peu à peu des pensées les graines de désespoir qu'avait semé la guerre, à l'aide de belles paroles et de belles promesses. À quoi bon?  
  
Moi aussi, j'y croyais. J'étais un enfant, mais la guerre m'a volé. On peut bien crier victoire, on peut bien se réjouir, mais cela ne change pas le prix d'une guerre. Y a t-il un peuple capable de fêter un triomphe sans verser une larme? Chaque bataille est un coup de poignard dans le cœur d'un pays. Indéniablement, elle y laisse toujours ses cicatrices. Parfois, les hommes se plaisent à penser que cela ne recommencera pas. Mais hélas, cela revient toujours. Ne s'était pas t-on dit que la bataille pour la terre du milieu s'était terminée par la chute de Sauron du temps d'Isildur? Les Valars, n'ont t-ils pas quelque part penser que la guerre cesserait avec la disparition de Morgoth? Avides sont les cœurs des hommes. Et comme beaucoup d'autres, j'en pais aujourd'hui le prix.   
  
Je m'appelais Haleth, fils de Hama, et je suis mort au combat. Je suis tombé sur les champs de boue et de sang mêler. Le mien ruisselle désormais et imbibe cette terre qui m'a vu naître. Le blé de notre seigneur refleurira sur le sang de son peuple. Les maisons seront reconstruites et hantées de l'âmes de ceux qui sont tombé. Je m'appelais Haleth, fils de Hama, et je n'ai j'aimais rien demander au monde. Si, juste une chose, je voulais voir cette étendu bleue que l'ont appelle « océan ». Mais le seul océan que j'ai réellement vu, c'est celui formé par les sangs pourpre de mon peuple et des orcs mêlés. Si différents, et pourtant si semblables. Notre sang et rouge, et le leurs aussi. Comment les distinguer, quand il sont mélanger?   
  
Le vent caresse les plaines du Rohan. Tout semble comme avant. Seule l'aube a changé. Désormais, toute les aubes des hommes rougeoient du sang versé, réminiscence de tout ceux qui sont tombé dans le marée vermeille d'un champs de bataille, pour ensuite s'enliser dans la boue noire de l'oublie.  
  
Et sur ces terres où pousse le blé d'or, les Simbelmynës seront toujours là, pour rappeler au Rohan, ses enfants perdus.  
  
..................................  
  
Voici l'histoire de Haleth, fils de Hama, tel que les vents encore charger des pleurs de Nienna ont souhaiter me la rapporter. C'est l'histoire d'un enfant qui ne revit jamais le soleil se lever sur ses terres. C'est l'histoire d'un enfant tombé pour des mots qu'il ne comprenait même pas. Enfin, c'est l'histoire d'un enfant qui meurt d'espoir, au nom de l'amour. Car voilà bien la cause de sa chute. L'amour qu'il éprouvait pour sa famille, l'amour qu'il ressentait pour son seigneur et son peuple. Douze ans, et déjà un soldat. Il est mort l'épée a la main, et l'enfance volée. Il ne verra jamais la mer. Il est mort les yeux ouvert, et le regard posé sur une fleur. J'ai donc faillit moi aussi à ma promesse.  
  
Mais grâce à lui, Le jour se lève encore, sur les plaines du Rohan. La guerre est finie. Les familles sont rentrer chez elles, enfin. Le blé a été ressemé. Les maisons reconstruites. Les aubes se sont succédées sur le monde des hommes. En apparence, rien n'a changer. En vérité, tout est détruit. Les villages regagnés ne sont plus que ruines. Les familles sont déchirés. Les maisons ne sont plus que des refuges où se cachent un peuple apeuré. Et si le blé peut être ressemé, tous ne peux pas repartir. Peut-on ressemer les enfants tombés sur un champs de bataille? Peut-on les effacer des mémoires?  
  
Combien sont-ils, a être tombé ainsi, dans la boue pourpre d'un champs de bataille? Combien d'enfants n'ont plus pu voir l'aurore se dessiner à l'horizon, suite à cette bataille pour la terre du milieu? Belle est la victoire, mais amer est le triomphe. Les réjouissances sont gâchées par l'ombre froide du spectre de ces enfants qui plane sur tous les visages. Car l'histoire d'Haleth, c'est aussi celle de milliers d'autres enfants. Son sang est le prix de la folie des hommes. Il n'est pas le seul. Il n'est pas le premier. Et nous ne pouvons même pas espérer, qu'il soit le dernier.  
  
Demain est un autre jour. Je repars en guerre. Mais avant, je veux regarder une dernière fois le paysage qui s'étend à mes pieds. Je veux me souvenir de chaque brin d'herbe pour lequel ces enfants se sont battus.   
  
Je veux comprendre enfin, pourquoi Haleth est mort.   
  
FIN  
  
Vouloù! C'est fini! Reste plus qu'a appuyer sur le bouton go en bas à gauche! Et laisser une p'tite review!  
  
Bizouilles et plus! 


End file.
